


Blunder.

by Crystalnymphetamine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, idk why i made them become friends, implied that ravus has a bf, it makes sense in my head that's all that matters, listen just take it, tredd is lousy at texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalnymphetamine/pseuds/Crystalnymphetamine
Summary: Ravus Nox Fleuret knows a lot of people, through those people, he mets even more people. One of those people is Tredd Furia and he deeply regrets exchanging phone numbers with the Lucian.





	Blunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my [.Tumblr.](https://teruelfxonsuvar.tumblr.com/post/159616115102/prompts-152-stop-texting-me-weird-stuff-so)

Ravus sat on his bed with a big cup of tea on hand, chamomille and cinnamon with a hint of lemon balm, scented candles lit the room, leather and coffee just like  _him,_  and the only sound was the rain tapping his window.

It was the perfect atmostphere to relax and have a good night’s rest after a tiresome day of Loqi making his life harder than it already was, the only thing that could make it better would be if someone walked in with a cake just for him… Ah… Cake… That would really make his night…

After finishing his tea and setting his cup on the nightstand, Ravus sank into bed further, getting under the covers and curling up and clinging to the pillows, he sighed happily, perhaps it was just the similar scent of the candles, but the smell of his beloved lingered on his pillows and blankets, it was almost enough to make him forget  _he_  wasn’t actually there. Not that he’d ever admit missing him… Or loving him, for that matter…

 And then, as he was so close to falling into the hands of morpheus, his phone started beeping, he made the decision to ignore it, but there was a second ping,and then another, and another.

“It better not be that fool Loqi doing  _something_  again, I swear…” he mumbled, as he reached towards his nightstand for his phone, the texts received left him with a concerned and mildly disgusted look.

> _From: Tredd.  
>  ey bby girl, u out of work? im feelin frisky ;)_
> 
> _From: Tredd.  
>  cmon babe dont leave me hanging, im lonely :(_
> 
> _From: Tredd.  
>  u promised a wild night out “soon” and the menace isn’t up for drinks tonight so i’m booored :((((_
> 
> _From: Tredd.  
>  please i want to touch you pretty thing, can I touch you? ill treat you good baby girl ;*_

Ravus could do nothing but frown as he looked at his phone. It was the 10th time this month he does this

“I deeply regret giving this bufoon my number…” Ravus thought, as he typed a quick reply.

* * *

 

Somewhere on Insomnia, an eager Tredd Furia anticipated a reply from his lady of choice for the night, completely unaware of the blunder he had committed, of course, the look of excitement soon fell from his face as he received a reply indeed.

 

> _From: Rae From Tenebrae  
>  Tredd, stop texting me this bizarre garbage, it’s 2 in the fucking morning over here, I’m trying to sleep… I feel bad for the poor woman you’re trying to court…_

“Fuck” was all that left Tredd's mouth.

He really needs to rename “Rae From Tenebrae” and “Rae From The Crownsguard” to something more distinctive…


End file.
